


we aren't alone anymore

by halloweenchangeling



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, friends talking about trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenchangeling/pseuds/halloweenchangeling
Summary: A conversation that might have taken place right after the earthquake in Sandry’s Book. Sandry and Tris don’t really talk much in the book, the others often seem closer, but the light crystal was Tris’s idea. This conversation would have been right before that.
Kudos: 16





	we aren't alone anymore

“Do you ever think about what life might be like if Niko hadn’t found us?”

Sandry was startled by Tris’s question. The redhead rarely showed this side of herself, usually taking shelter in anger whenever she felt scared or vulnerable. Tris deserved a real answer, and Sandry was determined to give it to her.

“I don’t think anyone would have found me. I was hidden away, and Pirisi was the only one who knew where I was. After she--” Sandry paused. She could feel herself shaking. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure as she’d practiced so often as a child of the nobility. Another deep breath, then she continued-- “after they killed her, I don’t think there was anyone left who even knew to look for me. It was so dark, and I would have been all alone, forever. I think about it more than I’d care to, really. I still get nightmares about it.”

Tris had an uncomfortable look on her face. This was one of the few times Sandry had seen where she truly didn’t seem to know what to say.

“Do you? Think about it, I mean.” Sandry asked. She didn’t think Tris would have brought it up if she didn’t have something to say about it.

“I don’t know where I’d be. I probably would have been handed off to more strangers, again and again. I heard some of the older girls talk, sometimes. They didn’t know I could hear them, but there was wind, so… Some of them talked about things, like how they’d hurt themselves. I never did it, but I thought about it. If I was still there, being passed along to more and more people who told me there was something wrong with me? I think I would have done a lot worse than what those girls talked about.” 

Sandry gently pulled Tris into a hug. They were both still exhausted from the earthquake, and the memories they were sharing were too much to carry on their own. “It’s alright. Niko did find us, and we’re here now. We aren’t alone anymore. We have each other now, and after what happened with the earthquake, I don’t think any of us will ever be really alone again."


End file.
